pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of literature
Literature is prose, written or oral, including fiction and non-fiction, drama and poetry. See also: outline of poetry. The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to literature: __TOC__ Essence of literature * Composition – * World literature – * Writing – Forms of literature Oral literary genres * Oral poetry – ** Epic poetry – *** Legend – *** Mythology – *** Ballad – * Folktale – * Oral Narrative – ** Oral History – ** Urban legend – Written literary genres * Children's literature – * Constrained writing – * Erotic literature – * Poetry ** (see Outline of poetry for an extensive list of sub-genres and types) * Prison literature – * Rhymed prose – ** Saj' *** Maqama ** Fu (literature) ** Rayok Non-fiction * Autobiography – * Biography – * Diaries and Journals – * Essay – * Frame Narrative – * In Medias Res – * Literary criticism – * Memoir – * Outdoor literature – * Spiritual autobiography – * Travel literature – Fiction * Adventure novel – * Airport novels – * Comedy – * Parody – * Satire – *Crime fiction – ** Detective fiction – *** Hardboiled – *** Whodunit – ** Newgate novel – *Erotica – *Fable – *Fairy tale – *Family Saga – *Frame story – *Gothic – ** Southern Gothic – *Historical fiction – *Inspirational fiction – *Invasion literature – *Mystery – *Philosophical literature – :Inspirational fiction (religious literature) – *Psychological novel – *Psychological thriller – *Romance – ** Historical romance – *** Regency romance – ** Inspirational romance – ** Paranormal romance – *Saga – *Speculative fiction – ** Alternate history – ** Fantasy – (for more details see Fantasy subgenres, fantasy literature) *** Epic fantasy – *** Science fantasy – *** Steampunk – *** Urban fantasy – *** Weird fantasy – ** Horror – *** Lovecraftian horror – *** Weird menace – ** Science fiction – (for more details see Science fiction genres and related topics *** Cyberpunk – *** Hard science fiction – *** Space opera – ** Supernatural fiction – *Sensation novel – *Slave narrative – *Thriller – ** Conspiracy fiction – ** Legal thriller – ** Spy fiction/Political thriller – ** Techno-thriller – *Western fiction – History of literature * History of the book * History of theater * History of modern literature * History of science fiction * History of ideas * Intellectual history General literature concepts *Literature – *Western canon – * Teaching of writing: ** Composition – ** Rhetoric – *Poetry – ** Prosody – ** Meter – ** Scansion – ** Constrained writing – * * Prose – ** Fiction – ** ** ** Non-fiction – ** Biography – * Fiction ** Theme ** Plot ** Characterization ** Style ** * * Prose genres – ** Essay – ** Flash prose – ** Journalism – ** Novel – ** Novella – ** Short story – *Theater – ** History of theater – *Literary criticism – *Rhetoric – ** Metaphor – ** Metonymy – ** Symbol – ** Allegory – * Basic procedural knowledge ** Poetry analysis – ** effective reasoning in argument writing * Techniques and conceits ** False document – ** Frame tale – ** Anecdote – ** Point of view – * Literary criticism – an application of literary theory ** Marxist literary criticism – ** Semiotic literary interpretation – ** Psychoanalytic literary interpretation – ** Feminist literary interpretation – ** New historicism – ** Queer literary interpretation – Literary awards * List of literary awards * List of poetry awards Persons influential in the field of literature * List of authors * Category:Literary critics * List of writers ** List of women writers See also * Lists of books * English studies External links *Yahoo! Directory listing for Literature *The Internet Public Library listing for Literature *Nobel Prize in Literature Topics Category:Wikipedia missing topics Literature Category:Literature by theme